


Go Home

by dahtwitchi



Series: MadaTobi short comic collection [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Comic, Fan Comics, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: That's what Madara want Tobirama to do, despite the past.





	Go Home

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a short piece from the idea of Izuna not dying (canon is stupid, Izuna's death and stubbornly anti-peace!Izuna frustrate me) but instead of surviving healthy and fine he is in a bad shape and never woken up from a coma. Madara, frustrated with just about everything including how weak his leader position within the Uchiha was at that point, and feeling like he had Izuna to fight for Tobirama at one point decided that if only Tobirama was gone it might turn out for the better.
> 
> Tobirama got fed up, and agreed to leave.
> 
> It didn't get better. Hence Madara, tired and missing his still alive brother and feeling lonely while wanting to fix things, go to Tobirama to see if he can right a wrong. Or, at least make sure to see if it was a wrong. And take a break from the village by going out into the world to find him.
> 
> I'm wondering though, if Tobirama would consider Konoha home in these circumstances.
> 
> (Nope, in no alternate future of this will I let Tobirama 'freshen up' and cut hair or beard! I'm so so tired of beards being a sign of letting go and shaving them is coming back. It's the damn curly brown hair and glasses girl turning pretty all over <.<  
> ...I also like beards. That's a reason ;D)
> 
> Annnyway! I'm so, so up for discussions of alternate ways to handle and nullify the issue of Izuna's death, or possible ways to explore this specific version :3
> 
> ([available on my Tumblr](https://twitchi2.tumblr.com/post/180653252844/unrefined-comic-exploring-more-ideas-about-how-to))


End file.
